


#4 If I Were A Carpenter

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot is a mystery involving an explosion in the Long Branch to add to the action.<br/>Matt considers life after the badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#4 If I Were A Carpenter

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which went on the air in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#4 If I Were A Carpenter

Jul. 5th, 2009 at 4:28 PM

 

Doc's office, midnight. A peaceful night with a cool breeze coming through the open window.

Doc took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.  
These medical journals use smaller and smaller print it seems to me, he thought.

He got up slowly, placed his glasses in the metal case in his vest pocket and moved to the window.  
As he reached up to close it, he heard the murmur of voices from the balcony over the porch roof of the Long Branch Saloon, and smiled.

Matt and Kitty were together in their "private" place.  
Doc put his glasses back on as if that would help him better hear their conversation.

It didn't seem wrong to eavesdrop since no one else would ever know, and it gave him a warm feeling to know his friends were safe and sharing a peaceful moment together.

"Here, take the glasses," Kitty said as she handed Matt two brandy snifters through the window.

She climbed out after them, holding a decanter of brandy.

"OK?" Matt asked as he reached for the brandy and took her hand.

"Yeah, I'm good," Kitty said, although she thought to herself this isn't as easy as it used to be!

Matt had set the glasses and brandy on the empty whiskey crate they used as a table whenever they came out here.

Matt stretched his long legs out and leaned his back against the outside wall of Kitty's room overlooking Front Street. His boots and socks were off, and he wiggled his toes over the edge of the balcony.

Kitty settled in next to him, and they touched glasses in a toast, then kissed sweetly.

"Well, I'm kinda glad the Long Branch closed up early tonight," she said.

Matt moved his glass to his left hand so he could put his right arm around Kitty and hold her close.

They sipped brandy between little kisses and didn't speak for a very long time.

Doc knew his friends' routine well.  
They would come through the window and sit on the balcony, talk a bit, then just quietly cuddle together under the stars.

From his office window he could see only the lower part of Matt's legs.  
Sometimes he could see just the bottom of Kitty's skirt or gown if she had her leg draped over Matt's.

"Like the deck of a ship?" Kitty asked.  
"  
That's it, just like our own private deck. I even drew up plans. I have it all worked out," Matt said enthusiastically.

Plans. So Matt had taken the notion of putting a larger space with a staircase over the roof of the Long Branch seriously enough to draw up plans.

Kitty was delighted.  
She loved how Matt would become excited and uncharacteristically animated when talking about things only they shared.

"You really enjoy building stuff, don't you?  
I think it helps you to relax."

"Having my arms around a certain beautiful redhead helps, too."

They kissed passionately, and when they came up for air, both knew they were going back inside to soon be in a warm, comfortable bed.

Doc closed his window.  
"Sweet dreams, my children."

###

Two days later. The Long Branch, 2 pm.

"I swear, Miz Kitty, that is the very same whiskey you ordered. I wrote the changes down in the notes right here."

The nervous drummer unfolded the receipt and placed it in front of Kitty.

"I'm not saying I didn't order it, but that won't be enough cases to carry me.  
It was supposed to be in addition to my regular whiskey order!"

Kitty's blue eyes bored through the man.

"I'll get right over to the telegraph office and take care of this. Don't you worry, Miz Kitty."  
The drummer was glad to have an excuse to run out the door.

Kitty got up and walked to where Matt was standing at the bar. He emptied his beer glass and grinned at her.

"What did you do to the poor guy, Kitty?"

"I know what I'd like to do!"

"Sam, a beer please, and another for the Marshal."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty," Sam said cheerfully.  
"Oh, Marshal, those new shelves you put up in the storeroom really do the trick."

"Glad to hear it, Sam. When I can get around to it, I think I'll build a cupboard above them," Matt replied.

The gunshot was loud enough to let them know the shooter was right outside on the boardwalk.

Matt drew his gun and headed for the batwing doors just as they swung open and a man fell face down inside the Long Branch.

 

###

"All right, Percy, you can take him, Matt said to the undertaker. Let me know if you find anything on him that will identify the man."

"Backshot in broad daylight!  
What did you take from his hand, Marshal?" Nathan Burke asked.

"An old wanted poster for Kyle Brant. $500 dead or alive."

"Think he was a bounty hunter? Maybe he came to warn you about Brant since he said he'd get even with you, Marshal," Burke said excitedly.

Matt was sure Burke would have news of the killing all over town by sunset. He chose to ignore the man and joined Kitty and Doc at the back table where Sam had just placed a tray with three beers.

"Burke could be right, Matt. You think Brant is the shooter?" asked Doc.

"I can't believe anyone could just disappear so fast and that no one saw a thing," added Kitty with a concerned look at her lawman.

Matt just stared at the glass of beer in his hands. He had a very bad feeling about this.

 

###

Matt sat at his desk reading the old news clippings for the second time when Doc came in and looked at the coffee pot on the stove.

"Boot Hill just got its newest resident. I understand they found something on him, Matt?"

Doc walked over to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a chair from the table in the center of the office and brought it over to Matt's desk.  
He noticed the well-worn clippings on the desk and looked at Matt.

"Yeah, Doc. I have a feeling they mean something important." He handed them over to his old friend and leaned back in his chair while Doc read them over carefully.

"I don't like that these reports list everyone involved, Matt. There's a lot of detail about Kitty's testimony here. Sam is mentioned, too."

"I know, Doc. And that's not all. The man they buried this morning was Earl Lucas, the bounty hunter who collected the $500.

You know, I wouldn't care if Brant was after me for arresting him - that's part of the job. But Brant died in prison last year."

Doc looked up at his friend and knew there was more.

"Doc, I also found out that Simon Clark was stabbed to death in Ballard two weeks ago."

"By thunder, Matt, Simon Clark was the gambler from the Long Branch that witnessed the murder."

"Yeah. Someone has a score to settle."

"I'd appreciate an extra set of eyes, Doc. Just try not to let on to Kitty that you're watching out for her.  
I've got Festus and Newly checking around town for news of any strangers.  
Let me know if you spot anyone watching Kitty or.."

"I'll keep a close watch, Matt, but Kitty will hear all the talk around the Long Branch, you know. She'll do her best to act like everything is normal, too."

"I know she will."  
Matt put on his gun belt and walked to the door, taking his stetson off the hook.  
"I'm heading over to the Long Branch now."

Doc stood up and followed Matt out onto the boardwalk. "Are you taking Kitty to lunch?"

"Nope. We're gonna paint."

Doc rubbed his hand over his mustache and shook his head as he watched the Marshal cross Front Street.

 

###

"I better open the back door to get some ventilation."  
Matt took a chair from Kitty's office and propped open the back door of the Long Branch to let in some air.

He came back in and stood for a moment watching her.

Kitty was wearing an old pair of pants she sometimes wore when they went fishing and a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up. She was carefully applying green paint to a curio shelf.

Matt came up behind her and leaned over to plant a kiss on her neck while moving his arms around her waist. Then he slowly caressed her breasts as he continued to nuzzle her neck and shoulder.

"Did those paint fumes make you a little frisky, Cowboy?  
Careful now, I've got a loaded paintbrush."

Kitty felt her body tingle, and she finally had to turn around to press against her man and meet him in a hard, wet kiss.

The paintbrush dropped to the floor.

The lovers were too involved in their passion to notice a shadowy figure slip past.

 

###

One week earlier.

Sally loved the smell of fresh linen just laundered and ready to be placed on the beds.  
She didn't mind so much the removing of the old sheets, or even the cleaning of the floor and basin, but she didn't like it when a guest was late checking out.

That meant she would have to rush to get the room ready, and she liked to take her time with the fresh bed-making.

It wasn't like the old judge to be so long. He was usually anxious to catch the next stage out as soon as a trial ended.  
Sally decided to check with the clerk to see if Judge Stephens was staying another night.

Mr. Harvey looked at her over the top of his glasses and seemed annoyed that Sally had bothered him with such a trivial matter.

He studied the register for a moment then said, "I wonder if we should wake him?"  
The clerk was not anxious to disturb the judge but thought he might be angry if he was allowed to over-sleep and miss his stage.

Harvey reached for the key, and Sally followed him upstairs to room number eight, the one the judge always took when a trial brought him to Hayes City.

"Judge Stephens?"  
A little louder: "It's nearly ten am, sir."

Mr. Harvey stopped knocking and put the key in the door. Sally stepped back shyly.

She heard the clerk gasp and saw the shadow of the hanging man on the floor in front of room number eight.

 

###

"Look what you made me do, Matt Dillon.  
Now I have to clean that up."

Kitty tried to sound angry, but she had a flushed glow, and Matt noticed she didn't attempt to rebutton her blouse.

"By golly, Miss Kitty, I'm plumb sorry ma'am. Anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Well, you were supposed to be working," Kitty said sternly.

"I was! I was busy counting."

Kitty looked into Matt's face and wondered what on earth he was talking about. "Counting what?"

"Counting freckles" he grinned.

Kitty broke up laughing as Matt sat down in the big desk chair and pulled her onto his lap.

He brought his head down to nuzzle her breasts and said, "Now I have to start all over."

Kitty never stopped being tickled by Matt's playfulness; that side of him no one else knew.

She had never known a man like him.

He was as tough and brave as a great lawman had to be. He often witnessed the terrible things that human beings are capable of doing.

Sometimes, when he would come home to her after experiencing God knows what, he would take her hard, not even waiting to be undressed or in bed.

Afterward, he would almost cry in her arms, feeling he had been selfish, giving in to his own needs and not hers, afraid in fact that he may have hurt her by being too rough.

Kitty would always soothe him and tell him their lovemaking was perfect in all ways.

Most of the time Matt would take his time and would be a generous and gentle, but oh so passionate lover.

They always allowed each other every inch of their bodies, and she knew no one else had ever known or loved her so completely.

"I love you so much," Kitty whispered in Matt's ear as he kissed her neck and nuzzled her shoulder.

"I know, Kitty, I love you, too."

A few moments later, Kitty began to giggle and Matt looked up at her.

"Counting freckles, she said. You are so cute sometimes."

 

###

Newly stepped into the marshal's office.  
Festus was pouring a cup of coffee, and Matt was sitting at his desk.

Matt looked up at him, and Newly said, "Nothing, Marshal. The only thing folks remember was the sound of gunfire and some ladies walking by who ducked for cover."

"That's the same as the report from Ballard. Sheriff there said Simon Clark was just leaving a saloon when someone walked up to him in broad daylight and stabbed him in the back."

Matt added what they already knew, "no witnesses."

"How'd ya figure a feller can up and kill somebody in a public place an not a single person come forward ta say nothin bout it, Matthew?" Festus asked as he paced the office.

Newly sat on the corner of the table and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Marshall, has there been anything else? asked the young deputy.  
" mean, besides Sam and Miss Kitty and of course yourself, is there anyone else who should be warned about this Brant vendetta?"

Matt appreciated how Newly O'Brien's mind worked. He'd make a good lawman, logical and resourceful, and always fair. Matt would be proud if the young man were to succeed him as marshal.

"There is something else, Matt said seriously.  
The judge in the case was found hanging in his hotel room in Hayes City."

Festus stopped in his tracks, and Newly stood up.

"You don't think it was a suicide, do you, Marshal?" Newly said.

"No, answered Matt.

Judge Stephens took some criticism for sentencing Brant to life rather than hanging, but he felt it was a tougher punishment. Brant actually begged for the noose rather than go to prison for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be the first outlaw to feel that way."

"Well, he done got kilt in prison anyways, ain't that right, Matthew?  
How'd it happen to em?"

"By his own hand, Festus. Kyle Brant hanged himself."

"Marshal! You gotta come quick!"  
Louie Pheeters burst into the office pointing across the street toward the Long Branch.

"Somebody killed Sam!"

 

###

Matt Dillon stood in Doc's office and tried to stay out of the way.

He was worried about his kindhearted friend and also felt guilty for thinking thank God it wasn't Kitty.

He watched silently as she helped Doc prepare to remove the bullet. Matt could see the hurt and concern on Kitty's face and knew how much she loved Sam. They all did.

He looked outside and saw a crowd gathering at the foot of the stairs as news spread about the shooting.

The marshal spotted Newly going through the crowd asking questions. Good man. I should be doing something, he thought.

"Matt, you go find who did this. Kitty will help me with Sam. Come back later, and I may have some news for you."  
Doc never looked away from his patient as he spoke.

Matt looked at Kitty, and she nodded.

The crowd parted slightly to allow the big lawman a path, and Burke came forward as if to speak.

"Doc and Kitty are working on him," is all Matt could say about Sam as he walked quickly to the Long Branch.

The saloon was empty except for Newly and Louie, standing at the end of the bar near the door to the back rooms.  
Festus came in from the back as Matt approached them.

"Can't make hide nor hair of them tracks out back, he said, then seeing the marshal, Oh, how's Sam doin', Matthew?"

"We won't know for a while."

Matt turned to Newly and asked, "What do we know about what happened here?"

"Marshal, Louie was sweeping up over there," the deputy pointed to the back wall, "and Sam had just come in right here, carrying a case of whiskey. He put it on the bar and turned to go back when a gun went off from the doorway."

Matt turned to Louie. "Did you see them?"

Before he could answer, Matt knew the shooter was probably hidden from him, and he put his hand on Louie's thin shoulder.

"I know you did everything you could, Louie. You probably saved Sam's life."

"This is terrible, just terrible. Sam never hurt no one," an anguished Louie looked up at Matt and continued, "Marshal, do you think a woman could have done this?"

They looked at the little man in stunned silence.

Finally, Matt spoke.  
"Why do you ask that, Louie?"

"It's just that I remember thinking right before it happened that Miss Kitty was behind Sam.. and had just come out of her office.. and she was wearing a yellow dress..." the disconnected thoughts flowed from Louie Pheeters in a familiar speech pattern they all recognized from his years of drinking.

"You may be right, my friend," Matt smiled at Louie, and the man stood up straight, feeling proud.

Festus and Newly looked at them with doubtful expressions.

"Think about it, boys, Matt explained.  
The bounty hunter and gambler were both killed in broad daylight with no witnesses. It would be a lot easier for a woman to pull that off by blending into the crowd while everyone looked for a man trying to escape.

She probably wasn't expecting Louie to be here.  
But how did she get in?  
Is there anything else you can remember, Louie?"

"No, Marshal. I thought it was Miss Kitty cause of the red hair. She was taller, though. I didn't pay attention to her face. I'm sorry, Marshal."

I'll bet the room next to Judge Stephens was occupied by a red-haired woman, Matt thought.

Time to find out if Kyle Brant had a wife.

 

###

Matt could still smell the paint and varnish that he and Kitty had been working with.  
Nothing else seemed out of place.

There were newly made cabinets and tables ready to be painted.

Matt had to smile when he noticed the "mjd" that Kitty insisted he add to the bottom of each piece.

She was particularly proud of the new writing desk he made for her birthday with "MD Loves KR" carved on the inside of the drawer.

Matt ran his hand over the smooth surface, admiring his work. His fingers suddenly formed a fist.  
The door.  
I propped open the door.

She must have come in while Kitty and I were..

 

###

"A woman! Doc exclaimed.  
By thunder, I just never would have thought that. I guess I don't have to ask if you've checked out the hotels and boarding houses looking for her."

"She was here, Doc. Checked in at the Dodge House as Mrs. Brant." Matt took a swig of his beer and waited for Doc's reaction.

"What?! You mean to tell me she was right under our noses all along and never even tried to hide?"

"Looks like she took the train to St. Louis right after Sam was shot. I've wired the authorities along the route to pick her up."

The two friends were surprised to see Kitty walking into the saloon and straight to the bar.

"I really need a drink.  
Before you ask, Newly is with Sam, and he is resting peacefully."

"Kitty, Newly was there for your protection," Matt protested. "You shouldn't have walked back on your own."

Doc rose from the table as Kitty came over with a tray that held a bottle and three glasses. As she set them down, Doc gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm heading back, Doc said, yawning.  
At least the killer is gone, and I don't have to worry about you two tonight."

"Good night, Doc," Matt and Kitty said together.

"You don't believe that, do you, Matt?"

Kitty moved her chair closer and leaned her head on Matt's shoulder.

They turned to the batwing doors when they heard the jingle of spurs approaching.

Festus stuck his head in and said, "I just saw ol' Doc and came by ta tell ya I'm gonna do yur rounds tonight, Matthew. You an Miz Kitty jes relax yurselves fer a while."

Before they could answer, Festus had gone down the boardwalk whistling a tune.

Kitty reached her arms around Matt's neck and kissed his ear. "Let's have a nice, hot bath, Cowboy" she purred.

Matt grinned and said, "I'll go up and get the tub ready while you lock up down here."

He was half way up the stairs when the explosion almost knocked him over.

Thick black smoke came from the back of the Long Branch.

"Kitty!"

 

###

Matt and Festus took each side of the street looking into every empty building.

Burke suddenly came running into the street yelling, "Marshal, we found something!"

The two men ran toward Burke and were met by Newly at the door of a shop that had been abandoned before construction could be completed.

"Over here, Marshal."

Newly pointed to a cot at the back of the room with a suitcase on a chair. There was a half filled bottle of whiskey and a newspaper wrapped around some bread and cheese sitting on another chair.

"Someone's been staying here all right. Matt said. It looks like they're planning to come back.  
Burke, go stand watch at the door, and don't let anyone see you."

Matt opened the suitcase and started to look through the belongings.  
He picked up a piece of paper with a list and check marks. Judge S, check. Simon C, check. Earl L, check. Sam N, check. Kitty R, question mark. And Matt D with a circle around it.

"Looks like they think Sam is dead and aren't sure about Kitty. I'm the last target, but we can't leave Sam and Kitty unprotected."

"Let's see what else we can find," Matt said as he rummaged through the suitcase.  
"Just men's clothes and razor and extra bullets.  
Where is her stuff?"

"Maybe they split up or she really did leave town," Newly suggested.

"Could be," Matt said, but something didn't feel right to the big lawman, and he was concerned about leaving Kitty with only Doc to protect her.

"Festus, you go over to Ma Smalley's and keep an eye out.  
Newly, you and Burke stay here in case they double back.  
I'm going to head back to Doc's because that's where they'll look for me."

Matt went quickly through the back alley and came out on Front Street.  
He stopped in front of the Long Branch, now boarded up.  
I'll fix it for you, Kitty, just like I promised.  
The whole town would pitch in he had no doubt.

He started up the stairs to Doc's when he thought he heard voices. Kitty must be awake.

Then he saw the flash of yellow through the window. He drew his gun. He told himself don't hesitate because she's a woman: shoot to kill.

Matt peeked through the window and saw Doc attempting to stand up, holding his head, and he burst through the door.

"Hold it!"  
She was standing at the bedroom door holding a gun. She turned in surprise and lifted the gun toward Matt.

He hesitated, then fired.  
A bullet sailed past his head just creasing his forehead with a ripping sharp pain. He fell back but did not go down. He could feel blood running down his face.

Doc Adams instantly went to examine the body on the floor while Matt ran into the bedroom to check on Kitty.

She was sitting up, holding a pistol.

"Doc thought I might need this, she said.  
You're hurt, Matt."

Matt had to smile.  
"Just a scratch."

He looked over at Doc who was now standing and told him, "I know she's dead, Doc, but I hesitated. I almost didn't pull the trigger."

Doc came into the room and looked at both Matt and Kitty.

"He's dead all right. Good thing you did pull the trigger."

"He?" Matt and Kitty said in unison.

Matt went over to the body.  
He removed a bright red wig with a hat attached and looked into the face of Kyle Brant, Jr.

 

###

Two weeks later.

Kitty is standing with a crutch. She is wearing a simple black skirt and light blue blouse.

Louie has just set a suitcase down near a few small boxes. He takes out a bandanna and wipes his face.

"I still can't get over that Mrs. Brant killed herself and her son set out to take her place.  
They're gonna be talking about this at the Long Branch for a long time.  
Oh, I mean when you reopen, Miz Kitty."

"Thank you for all your help, Louie. I'm keeping track of everything," Matt said.

"You just let me know anytime you need anything, Marshal. I'll be headed back, now."

"Bye, Louie," Matt and Kitty said together.

Matt led Kitty to the only chair in the room and sat next to her on a large trunk.

He took her crutch and reached down to pick up a picnic basket, retrieving a bottle and two glasses.

"How about a toast?" he said a little too cheerfully.

Kitty looked at him and smiled to help calm his nerves.

"So, how do you like the idea of setting up housekeeping here until the Long Branch is safe again?  
Renting this place actually works out less than staying at the Dodge House, you know."

Matt was speaking faster than normal and not making eye contact.

"Besides - Matt looked around to see if Louie had left - we can get used to the idea of playing house."

Kitty couldn't put it off any longer.

"Matt, you're not ready yet - maybe never.  
I understand, Cowboy.  
We're still OK."

Matt hung his head and said softly, "Oh, Kitty."

"It's all right."  
Kitty ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you with or without a house or a wedding."

"Are you turning me down, Kitty?"

"I'd be proud to be your wife, Matthew Dillon.  
And I'm proud to be your woman."

Matt wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the chair.

Kitty felt the pain but didn't let it show.  
She snuggled into his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"I don't deserve you, Kitty. I love you so much."

"I feel the same way, Cowboy."

They fell into a long sensuous kiss which was followed by many sweet kisses all over each other's face and neck as Matt's hands caressed Kitty's breasts and he began to unbutton her blouse.

"I'm glad you got over that little shyness," Kitty teased.

"Even if we don't get married, MD Loves KR," Matt said.

"Forever," they whispered.

The End


End file.
